


some people are crazy

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Abused Dean Winchester, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Captive Dean Winchester, Choking, Dark, Dean Winchester Whump, Drugged Dean Winchester, Forced Intimacy, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Magic, Nipple Play, No actual sex, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nudity, Paddling, Prompt Fill, Punishments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Restraints, SPN kink meme fill, Sensitive Dean Winchester, Shifts in POV, a/u to season 12, crazy original character - Freeform, creepiness, non con touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean gets drugged in a bar and wakes up in a man's home. The man acts like Dean is his significant other, and rejects all Dean's attempts to dissuade him. When Dean pushes too far, he gets punished, and he quickly learns that this man ha kidnapped him to fill the 'boyfriend or husband' role in an imaginary relationship. And there are rules. Dean learns them mostly by breaking them, and suffering the punishments. Eventually he realises his only hope is to play along, stay alive long enough for his family to find him. He hopes they hurry, because the guy is dropping hints that he wants to take things to the next step with Dean, and he's under no illusions as to what that means. Meanwhile, Sam, Cas and Mary are desperately trying to find him. Bonus for them getting there in the nick of time.https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/134692.html?thread=44969508#t44969508
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 107
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, while this does not contain actual sex, there's still non-con touching and other things. This also only focuses on Dean's time during captivity. There is maybe one POV shift. And this is set in season 12.

He was an idiot. He never should have left his drink unattended. Dean knew the rules. He went to hundreds of different bars in his lifetime. But he really had to pee. There was no other choice. Then he came back and he just... _forgot_. It was no excuse. He was a fucking hunter after all. But it was what happened. And the guy he had been talking to was funny and energetic and talkative and just _ordinary_. As in he was _not_ a hunter - he was a civilian. So Dean never suspected a thing.

Liam. His name was Liam and he was about the same age as Dean, 40 something, but he had that face that made him look younger. His hair was dark and messy and his eyes were a sea of blue. He looked a little like Cas. 

They joked around and talked for a bit and Dean felt himself letting loose. He could feel the tension in his muscles dissipate as he downed his glass. He grinned and said, “Gotta say, man. I really needed tonight.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it, Dean,” Liam snorted, downing in his own glass. He watched Dean for a moment. “Nothing like having a drink to drown the sorrows, ya know?”

Dean found himself nodding in agreement. “Cheers to that.”

They fell into silence. Dean sighed, looking into his empty glass. It was a hell of a year he, Sam and Cas had. After saving Chuck’s relationship with his sister, Amara, Dean honestly thought everything would be fine. The world wouldn’t tailspin out of control and maybe...Sam could get to normal again, get his well-deserved happily ever after. Dean would continue to fight the good fight. And Cas could go back and fix his home up in heaven. Things would finally be where they belonged. But then Amara gave him something he didn’t even know he had wanted until she appeared right in front of him, plucked straight out of her own timeline. His mom, Mary Winchester.

It was supposed to be a good thing. And it was. It would’ve been. But it was taking Mary longer to adjust to the future, where her boys grew up without her and where her husband, John Winchester, died. And then the British Men of Letters climbed out from the rock they had been hiding under for decades and took Sam and everything just snowballed from there. The Winchesters, Dean supposed, just would never get the happy ending they wanted, they deserved.

So yeah, one hell of a year. And here he was sitting in some random bar talking with some random guy, drinking away his sorrows like some kind of brooding, teen Twilight stereotype. He wanted to laugh at the thought.

He didn’t. Instead, he called to the bartender, “Mind if I get another beer?”

The guy, old and thin haired, glanced up and grabbed another bottle. He slid it to Dean and the hunter nodded his thanks. It was his fourth drink of the night. In hindsight, Dean honestly should’ve just cut it off there. But he wanted to forget about his latest Winchester troubles. He wanted to get hammered. He wanted to talk to someone who wasn’t a hunter. Who wasn’t an angel. Who wasn’t his mom. And who certainly wasn’t his brother. And maybe get laid before the night was over - there were plenty of single ladies hanging around here after all. Yeah so, that was the plan.

After he peed though. He slid off the barstool, stumbling forward slightly before catching himself. He could feel Liam’s eyes boring into his back. “Where are you going, man?” the guy asked.

“I, uh, I’ll be right back. Uh you know...nature calls and all that,” Dean told him.

“Sure. Ok. I’ll be right here when you come back then. I just wasn’t sure if you were, you know, leaving me or something. Like I was boring you,” Liam joked.

Dean chuckled, turning to look at him. “Nah, man. Your company’s been great. I’ll just be a quick sec.”

Then he was off. The trip to the restroom was quick as Dean promised and he found himself heading back to where Liam was still waiting and his drink untouched. Liam grinned widely when he saw him. 

“Hey, Dean. You came back,” he said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Dean raised an eyebrow as he sat back down on his stool. “I told you I would. You think I’d lie?”

Liam shrugged, casually turning back to drink another beer. “Hey, we don’t know each other. Just strangers who met in a random bar.” There was a pause. “I wouldn’t have been surprised if you just said ‘you’d be back’ to let me down gently and left. Hell, I was practically expecting it. And sure I would’ve been a little disappointed, but shit happens, right? And you don’t owe me anything.”

Dean looked at Liam, surprised by his confession. “Wow, um, I’m not sure how to respond to that.” He scratched the back of his head. He looked Liam up and down again. Then he picked up his beer and took a sip as he thought. Sure he had been approached by men before, but he never really considered having sex with men before.

Liam held out his hands, stopping Dean from having to say anything else. “It’s fine, man. Sorry I made things awkward. You’re just good company and I’m apparently really bad at reading signals.”

Dean downed half of the bottle before setting it back down. “It’s fine. I’m, uh, sorry if I gave out the wrong kind of signals. It’s not that I don’t swing that way, I just...never thought of it. And I liked talking with you, it’s just...I’m here to get hammered really,” he admitted, somewhat sheepishly.

“Right,” Liam grinned, showing perfect white teeth. “Let’s get you hammered then, brother.”

Dean downed the rest of his drink and Liam ordered two more for them. Dean grinned and went to pick up the bottle, when the room started to spin and he had to grip the bar instead. “Whoa,” he shook his head, trying to clear his vision. But that made everything worse and he felt himself almost slide off the stool. He would have, if Liam wasn’t suddenly there, catching him. “Thanks. I can normally hold my liquor better than this,” Dean told him, clinging to his shirt.

Liam hauled him up to his feet, shaking his head, “It’s cool, man. I think maybe we should stop for the night though.” He looked at Dean in concern.

“But the nigh’s jus gettin’ started,” Dean slurred, not understanding what’s going on. His vision was becoming fuzzy and he blinked a couple times, hoping that would fix things. Liam was still holding onto him. Dean tried to move his arms but they felt too heavy, and he was getting tired. He yawned. “I don’ understan’...”

“It’s going to be ok, Dean. Let me take care of you,” Liam was whispering softly into his ear.

Dean tried to focus on what he was saying but he found himself struggling to stay awake. Finally after a few minutes fighting a losing battle, Dean slipped into darkness, just vaguely aware of the warning bells sounding off in the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up hours later with a god awful headache. Similar to a hangover, but he didn’t remember drinking all that much last night. Actually most of last night was pretty damn blurry. Dean blinked as light filtered through a window in the room he was in. It was definitely morning, or maybe afternoon. He wasn’t sure. He glanced around the room. The room was a decent size, the walls a plain white color. There was a desk with a lamp and a chair. A closet on the other side of the room that was currently shut next to another doorway that led out to a narrow hallway.

Dean was currently laying in a really soft bed. He started to sit up, trying to remember what happened last night. He had a few drinks. He talked with people. Did he also get laid? He couldn’t remember. Suddenly a hand snaked out from the covers and wrapped around his waist, halting Dean’s movements. Dean felt his eyes widen, turning to look behind him as he felt himself being pulled back.

“Uh,” he stammered when he saw it was Liam. Did they…? 

The man leaned his head over Dean’s shoulder, nuzzling him. Dean was frozen. “Dean,” Liam murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Dean’s bare neck. The sensation sent a shiver through Dean. He struggled to escape Liam’s grip but Liam just held him tighter. He opened an eye and glanced at the clock on the nightstand on Dean’s side of the bed. He let out a groan and let go of Dean, rolling over. “Shit. Last night was really crazy, man. I don’t know why I let you talk me into getting hammered. I’m late for work. Shit, shit,” he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“I...uh, what?” Dean blinked, not quite understanding what was happening. Why the fuck was Liam talking like that? “You...and I, uh…” He found himself trailing off, not sure what he was referring to. Last night was blurry so maybe...could he have slept with the guy? Every indication was there. He was in the guy’s bed. And if they both got hammered…

“Dude, yeah, we both got fucking drunk last night,” Liam said. He got up from the bed and went to the dresser in the corner. Dean watched him as he bent over to pick out a pair of clean socks. Liam was just wearing boxers. He glanced down to find himself wearing only boxers as well. That seemed to confirm they did have sex last night. He wished he could remember. Something in his stomach churned at the thought of having sex with the dude. 

“So I guess last night must’ve been really fucking crazy then,” Dean tried to joke. 

Liam glanced at him, before turning back to grab a clean pair of jeans and a button up shirt. “I don’t remember, Dean. I would assume so, since we do this every Friday.”

“What…?” Dean gulped, suddenly hearing alarm bells going off. That didn’t sound right. Didn’t they just meet last night? He and Liam couldn’t have done this every Friday if they only just met. “What are you talking about?” he asked slowly, pushing up on his elbows.

When Liam was fully dressed, he turned back to Dean. He rolled his eyes. “You know what I’m talking about, Dean. It was your idea after all.”

“What was my idea?” Dean asked, suddenly getting nervous. He should probably leave now.

“We’ve been married for almost five years now and you’ve forgotten what we do every Friday?” Liam stared at Dean, crossing his arms. “Dude, we roleplay, remember? Every Friday, we meet up at Don’s bar and pretend we don’t know each other. I get you a drink, we talk. Then I get you hella drunk and we have wild, passionate sex.” He paused. “Like I said - your idea, big guy. You’re a fucking romantic I guess.”

Dean stared at him in disbelief. This guy was bonkers. “Uh, well,” he cleared his throat awkwardly. His fingers twitched on the blanket. He really needed to get out of here. “Right. Well, ok. Then.” He started to get off the bed.

“What are you doing, Dean?”

“I, uh, I’m gonna be late for work too. Uh, you’re right. Last night. Crazy. Crazy and wild and passionate,” Dean stammered. “But yeah I gotta get to work.”

Dean started to rise from the bed but suddenly Liam was there. His grip was icy and strong and Dean froze. “W-what are you doing, man?”

Liam stared at him. “Dean, you don’t work, remember? You quit when we got married. I told you I made enough for us to live comfortably.”

Oh shit. “Oh.”

“So just stay in the house like a good husband, ok? I’ll be back sometime in the evening. I’ve got a couple meetings to attend to. I’m going to have the house on lockdown in the meantime,” Liam said.

Dean fidgeted under his gaze. “Um ok, so what do you want me to do then?”

Liam smiled, letting Dean go after a moment. “What you normally do, silly.” He kissed Dean on the forehead. “I’ll try and get out earlier but I can’t make any promises. Anyways, I better get going. Love you, babe.”

“Love...you too,” Dean said awkwardly, watching Liam leave, suitcase in hand.

After he left, Dean scrambled to find his clothes and set about looking for a way out.

Unfortunately, Liam kept to his promise. Every exit Dean tried was locked. They had some kind of password or handprint mechanism. Dean could feel his frustration growing with every passing minute. Basically he was trapped in some psycho’s house. He was a prisoner by a civilian who he first thought was completely harmless. Why did Dean seem to attract the sickos?


	3. Chapter 3

He had nothing to do all day. The house was big but unfamiliar. There was a large, flat screen in more than one room but he was tired of watching stupid Soap Operas like a good Stepford Wife, waiting for his ‘husband’ to come back after a long day in the office. He found himself looking into different rooms. The bedroom he woke up in, the one he assumed was Liam’s, was upstairs. There were four other rooms on that floor. One of which was locked and Dean wasn’t interested enough to try and get into. The other one had a large desk with stacks of paper on top. It looked like some kind of office. The other two had more beds so he figured they were just extra guestrooms or something. 

He went back downstairs and found the kitchen easily. He made himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich around lunch time, figuring since they were ‘married’, Liam couldn’t get mad at him for helping himself to ‘their’ food. He walked out and sat back in the den. There was a fireplace near the TV. Dean finished the sandwich and settled for trying to find a rerun of ‘Hell Hazers’. After surfing through many of the channels, he settled on ‘Back to the Future’. He turned the volume on and leaned back. It was the first movie.

Dean was drifting when Liam finally came home. He heard the front door open and he blinked awake, turning around to see Liam toeing off his shoes, looking tired and grumpy.

“Hey,” Dean said, waving slightly.

Liam just smiled. “Hey, Dean,” he motioned for Dean to come over.

Dean hesitated, not wanting to move. “Uh, I was watching ‘Back to the Future’. Ever heard of it?” he asked.

Liam snorted. “Who hasn’t? That’s a pretty old movie. Now c’mere, Dean. I’m tired and I’d really like a welcome back kiss from my dear husband.”

Dean squirmed in his seat. He turned back to the TV, fiddling with the remote. “I’m kind of comfortable here. I’m still a little tired from, you know, last night.”

He heard Liam huff before stalking over to the couch. Liam was suddenly leaning over Dean so they were almost nose to nose, then he reached over and grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and before Dean could protest, he smashed their lips together. Dean, taken completely by surprise, gasped and that must have been the opening Liam was waiting for because suddenly he could feel a hot tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. He moaned involuntarily as Liam gripped the back of his head so that Dean couldn’t pull back.

Finally after having Liam’s tongue crammed down his throat for half a minute, he was let go and they both pulled away to breathe in much needed oxygen.

“What was that?” Dean asked when he was able to talk again. 

Liam stared at him for a moment. He crossed his arms. “That’s one of the many things we agreed upon in our marriage. Every time I come back from work, we share a kiss. You were supposed to be waiting for me by the door.”

Dean gripped the arm of the couch, his blood running cold as Liam continued to watch him for a moment. It looked like Liam was minutes away from snapping. And Dean really didn’t want that. If Liam wasn’t just another human, Dean would have no trouble just killing him and finding a way out on his own. Unfortunately the house was big, and Liam was rich and there were security cameras everywhere, watching Dean’s every move. He just had to keep playing along until Sam and Mom realized he was missing and found him. How hard could that be?

“I’m sorry,” Dean said, finally realizing what Liam was waiting for. “I guess...I’m just forgetting things lately.”

Liam sighed, eyes softening up. “Look, I get it, Dean. I know we have a lot of rules. But I don’t want to have to go through this every day, ok? So don’t forget next time. I love you, but you know the rules are in place for a reason.”

“Yeah,” Dean gulped. Rules? As in more?

Liam collapsed on the couch next to Dean, leaning his head on his shoulder, sniffing Dean’s hair. “So what’s for dinner, sweetheart?”

Dean froze. “D-dinner? Did you want me to cook too?”

There was an uncomfortable silence. Then suddenly Liam’s hand shot out to curl tightly around his neck and Dean was choking. He weakly tried to pull Liam’s hands off him but he was losing oxygen and the room was spinning and his vision was dimming. 

“You didn’t cook dinner, Dean? I was going to let the kiss go unpunished because as you said, we had a long night. But Dean, we've been married for five years now. We do this all the time. It’s routine. And last time we got hammered out of our skull, you still remembered your duties. I’ve had a shit day and all I want is dinner on the table and my husband ready and willing. That’s all I really ask for. Isn’t it, babe?”

Dean tried to nod. The room was still spinning out of control and Liam wasn’t letting go. He could hear Liam sigh, as he got up, dragging Dean up with him. “Look, Dean, I hate doing this to you, really I do. You know it’s never fun for me. But how else are you going to remember?”

Dean was vaguely aware that he was being dragged out of the room. He let the darkness take him as Liam paused, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “I’m sorry but I’m going to have to punish you.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up in a dimly lit room. It was cold and dark and when he tried to move, he found that he couldn’t. He heard the clinking of metal and froze, looking down to see he was shackled to a bench of some kind. He wasn’t wearing his shirt or jeans. His socks were also missing so that he could curl his toes. He tried not to panic, but he couldn’t help it. The memories of the day came back to him all at once and he started to struggle in his bonds. He was stuck in a house with some psycho who thought they were married and he messed up. He messed up real bad. Liam was going to kill him and Sam and Mom and Cas were going to find Dean’s cold, dead body. Buried here, under the floor of this basement. Oh god. Oh god. He was going to die.

He tensed when he heard Liam walk down the stairs. He really was in the guy’s basement, he realized. He couldn’t turn around, trapped, bent over with his ass in the air, his hands shackled on either side of the bench, his ankles tied to the floor. He gulped as Liam’s footsteps were louder as he approached. The walls that Dean could see were decorated with whips and paddles and other things that sent a shudder through Dean. It was like something out of a horrible BDSM porn.

“Hey, Dean, how are you feeling?” Liam asked as he stopped just behind Dean. He looked at Dean’s nearly completely bare form with a dark appreciation. He reached out to grab the elastic band of Dean’s boxers, smiling when the action caused Dean to jerk in surprise. 

“You should let me go, Liam. It’s not too late. Look, man, I didn’t mean to forget all those things. I’m sorry,” Dean babbled, hoping to dissuade Liam from doing whatever he planned on doing.

“Oh, Dean, I know you’re sorry. But I can’t not punish you. If I don’t punish you, you’ll keep forgetting. And like I said before, the rules are there for a reason. You can’t keep forgetting the rules. You know that,” Liam’s voice was soothing, as he trailed his other hand down Dean’s bare back gently.

“I didn’t mean to forget though,” Dean could hear his voice rising a little as his frustration over the situation started to build. He was helpless with some creepy random guy who was going to punish him for something Dean didn’t even know was a thing.

“I know. But I’m here to help you, Dean. We’re going to fix this,” Liam said. He straightened up. “Alright. I think that’s enough talk for now. I already know how sorry you are, now it’s time to take the punishment like a good boy.” He left Dean to grab a bit gag. He came back after a moment and walked around so that Dean could see the gag dangling from his hand. Dean froze, eyes wide as he took it in. “Open wide,” Liam told him firmly, grasping his chin.

Dean refused at first but the pressure in his jaw was building up and Liam wasn’t letting go. He finally gasped at the pain and Liam took the opportunity to settle it between his teeth and tie it around his head, locking it in place. Dean blinked back the tears that were threatening to come out. He was now completely at this man’s mercy. He couldn’t even talk to try and get Liam to stop. Liam wiped away the tears and Dean wished he didn’t look like he actually cared.

“I told you I don’t like punishing you but you know it’s for your own good, Dean. I have to get you to remember the rules. Without routine, life can be chaotic. We all do well in routine.” He walked over to the wall with the paddles and picked one up. “Since it’s your first offense in a while, we’ll start with something light today. Just a spanking, ok?” He turned around to see Dean’s eyes staring at him in horror and nervous anticipation. Liam tried not to let the expression affect him. He was a good husband after all. He walked around and placed a gentle hand on Dean’s back. He could feel Dean tense at the touch.

He ran his hand up and down Dean’s back, trying to quell his fears. “It’s not going to go on for too long. Just enough to get the point across. I promise,” Liam said. He paused for a moment and then trailed down to Dean’s boxers. He pulled it down just enough so that Dean’s ass was bare. “Ok. Count of three. One, two-”

The resounding slap of the paddle echoed in the room. Dean jerked in his restraints, grunting at the pain. Liam continued to paddle his ass until he reached ten. Dean could feel tears start to form in his eyes again and he wanted to plead with Liam to stop and he’d do whatever the fuck the guy said if he told him but the gag prevented him from saying anything. Liam didn’t stop either. The paddling continued for what felt like a long time.

By fifteen, Dean started screaming. By twenty, he was full on crying. Finally by twenty-five, Liam took pity and stopped. His ass was a dark red and throbbing and starting to sport small bruises. Liam let his arms fall limp, dropping the paddle to the floor. He could hear Dean sobbing and it hurt. It really hurt. But Liam had to punish him. He had no choice. He hurriedly unchained Dean from the bench, helped him up to his feet. 

Dean nearly fell, his knees buckling under his weight. His ass throbbed and he was sure it was going to be painful for at least a couple days to sit or lay down. He was vaguely aware of Liam pulling his boxers back up. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m so sorry, but you know the rules,” Liam was whispering into his ear as he walked them both up the stairs.

Dean hung his head, his face feeling hot as shame filled him. He let this maniac spank him like a child. For something Dean didn’t know he was supposed to do. He had never felt so helpless in his life. “I’m going to take you to bed now, Dean. Get some rest, ok? We can talk later,” Liam said.

He tried not to pay attention to what Liam was saying, found himself leaning into the man as he stroked Dean’s head like he was a precious pet. He really hoped Sam, Mom and Cas would find him. He didn’t want to be here anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV shift here

Sam was worried. Dean was gone for almost two whole days now. He understood that things have been rough lately. What with the British Men of Letters and Mom’s sudden return, and Dean went out to get drunk and probably laid (his brother, after all, was a sex fiend). But he usually returned after a day. He liked the bunker. It felt like home - probably more so than Sam. After all, Dean was the first to start decorating and calling the bunker home. So two days was way too long.

He walked around, looking for his phone so that he could call Dean. He probably should’ve called yesterday just to check in with his brother. But Dean was an adult and Sam didn’t want to bother him if he was having one of those nights...like with the twins or whatever. He had to face the wrath of his brother before, when Sam called in the middle of sex, and managed to accidentally cock-block him. He sighed. Yeah it wasn’t a pretty sight.

He walked into the war room to see Mary Winchester sitting at the table with Cas, their resident angel of the lord. The two looked up at the same time, giving off a really weird, creepy vibe because he had never seen anyone who weren’t he and Dean do that. If that was how he and Dean came across to other people, it was no wonder they always got weird stares and were asked by nearly every motel manager if they wanted one bed.

“Hi, Sam,” Mary greeted.

“Sam.” Cas just inclined his head in that weird, socially awkward way he did.

“Hey,” he said. He approached the table slowly, noticing his phone laying next to a pile of books. He forgot he left it out here after reading some of the many monster manuals laying in the bunker. They really had come across a treasure of monster knowledge when they found this place. He grabbed his phone. “You guys haven’t seen Dean have you?”

Mary tilted her head as she tried to remember when she last saw her other son. She shook her head, looking at Sam with concern. “No, I haven’t. Have you? You don’t think he’s in trouble, do you?”

Sam shook his head, pulling a chair out and dropping in it. He sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. He didn’t want his mom to panic. “No, last I saw him was two days ago. He went out to get laid I think. I’m going to give him a call, touch base with him. I don’t think he’s in trouble.”

Cas pursed his lips. “I haven’t heard his prayers in the last two days.”

“Is...that a bad thing?” Mary asked, somewhat hesitantly.

“I’m not sure yet. There could be numerous reasons for him not to pray to me,” Cas answered after thinking about it for a moment. “Like if he is fornicating.”

“Oh god. Ok. A little TMI, Cas,” Mary said.

Cas looked at her in confusion. “Did I say something wrong? He is your son.”

“Yeah and there are things I don’t really need to imagine as his mother.”

“Ok, hang on, guys. Shh. It’s ringing,” Sam said, having just speed dialed Dean’s cell.

A gruff voice picked up on the third ring. “Hello?”

It did not sound like Dean. Sam looked down at the phone in confusion. Definitely the right number. Could Dean be having sex with a dude? “Hey...uh who’s this?” Sam asked tentatively.

“Who wants to know?”

“Uh, look I’m just looking for my brother,” Sam said.

There was a long pause. Sam looked up to see Cas and Mary both leaning over, their playful banter over as soon as they heard a strange man answering Dean’s phone.

“Does your brother by chance happen to have blond hair, green eyes, freckles, easily over 6 foot? Really likes to drink?” the voice asked.

Sam was getting a little suspicious, leaning forward. “Yeah,” he said slowly. “Is he with you? Can I talk to him?”

Another pause. “He isn’t here right now. He was at my bar the other night though. Had maybe 3-4 drinks before he started feeling it I think. Left with some bloke I assumed was his boyfriend.”

Sam felt his heart leap in his throat at that. Dean did not have a boyfriend. As far as he knew at least. “What...did this guy look like? Who was with him?”

“Oh, you know. Average looking guy. Black hair, blue eyes, about the same height if I had to take a guess. Seen the guy a few times. Didn’t exactly stand straight so I could compare. Anyways your brother looked pretty out of it. Left his wallet and his phone at my bar. If you want, we can meet there and I’ll give you his stuff back.”

“S-sure. Sounds good, thanks,” Sam said. “Text me the address.”

“Only bar in town. Can’t miss it. But sure, I’ll text it to you anyways,” the guy said.

“Ok, thanks.” He hung up and the guy texted him the location of the bar. He looked up at Mary and Cas. “Something’s wrong.”


	6. Chapter 6

Day three in this nightmare and Dean learned a lot more than he wanted about Liam. He made a mistake when making dinner last night. Liam apparently had a specific appetite and Dean didn’t know. He made steak and rice, medium rare, and apparently it wasn’t up to Liam’s liking. Liam pushed the food off the table. Dean found himself flinching as the plates shattered on the floor. He had seen little bursts of Liam’s explosive anger but tried to ignore it. He was just playing a part. That was all. He could survive until he was rescued. He had to. He had to be there for Sammy and Mom and Cas. 

But then Liam was hauling him up and dragging him to the basement again. And Dean made the mistake of struggling in his grip. Liam pushed him down the stairs, watching as Dean tumbled, nearly breaking his neck in the process. He slammed the door shut and locked it and stomped down the stairs after Dean. 

Dean was struggling to get up so that he could defend himself. He wasn’t weak by any means but he realized the first night, Liam had been drugging his water or something. Because he was feeling tired and less alert and struggled sometimes to keep the room from spinning. He tried to pray to Cas but the angel must never have heard it because he hadn’t come. He would be here by now if he heard Dean’s desperate prayer. Right?

“Are you going to kill me now?” Dean asked, scrambling to get up.

Liam roughly shoved him down again. “Stay down, Dean,” he barked. “I’ve been trying to play the nice husband for the past two days now. I thought you’d remember. I thought it’d work.”

Dean froze, as Liam went to the back of the basement and came back with a book. There were familiar looking symbols on the cover and Dean had to swallow the lump in his throat. “Is that…? What?”

Liam ignored him, opening the book up to a random page. “Yes, it’s dark magic. Magic is real,” he said casually. “Monsters are real too, but don’t worry, I’m human.” He looked at Dean, “Let me tell you a little story, Dean. Once upon a time, there was a boy who was abandoned by his mom and dad. He tried to find them but it was like they disappeared off the face of the earth. The boy grew lonely but decided to make it out in the world without them. He accidentally came across a cult heavy into dark magic. The cult took the boy in and the boy tried to fit in, only to find out the cult leader lied to him, and he was going to be a part of a sacrifice to revive a demon. 

“A hunter saves the boy in the nick of time and the hunter answers a lot of the boy’s questions. The boy begs the hunter to take him with him but the hunter leaves, telling the boy he should go back to his miserable, lonely life because it’s normal and hunting is dangerous. The boy does, albeit reluctantly. He goes back to school, graduates, gets a good job.” Liam paused, letting the story sink in. “That boy is me, obviously. And I live relatively normally. I just dabble with magic still. And I’ve been lonely for a long time, Dean.”

Dean swallowed. “You’re crazy. Like really crazy,” he told him, gaining more courage in the face of inevitable death. “You think you can just kidnap some random person and pretend you’re married to them? Magic or not, you’re fucking nuts!”

“I’m not crazy!” Liam shouted. He stalked over to Dean and hauled him up, his hand wrapped around Dean’s neck again, watching as Dean gasped, struggling to breathe. He took a deep breath to calm himself, and looked Dean in the eyes, “You have to understand, Dean. I’ve been lonely my whole life. Everyone left me one way or another. Don’t you know what that’s like?” Maybe Dean did. But he wasn’t like this sick bastard. He gasped again, as he stared into cold, dead blue eyes. “You do know what it’s like. I saw it when we met at the bar.” He paused, then dropped Dean. “It’s ok. Everything’s going to be ok though. I have a spell that can make what we have real. As real for you as it is for me. It’ll give you memories. Our memories.”

Dean coughed, taking in large breaths of air. “Wait,” he pleaded as Liam moved back to the book. “We can try this again. I’ll do better. Ok? Please, Liam. You don’t have to fix me.”

He was not going to have this psycho mess with his head. No. Fuck no. Liam looked at him, saw the sincerity on his face. He sighed. “If I give you one more chance, then you have to promise me you’ll take your punishments without complaint. Fair trade?”

Dean gulped. Thought for a moment. He had no choice. “Ok,” he whispered. He found himself tied back to the bench and paddled. His back, his ass, everywhere hurt. Burned.

But at least his memories were intact. For now. That happened last night. Today, day three, was a fresh day full of fuck ups. But Dean was trying. He was trying to be what Liam wanted him to be. Problem was that the witch’s head was all over the place. He liked this and didn’t like that and there were so many more rules to follow and even when Dean made a list, he still managed to fuck it up. Like when he went to do laundry and realized he wasn’t supposed to do them until tomorrow. And then he went to organize stuff like shoes in the closet because it looked like a mess and Liam was apparently fine with them like that. Preferred it that way, actually.

Dean was given corner time which was humiliating. He was standing in the corner of their room, naked with his boxers pooling around his ankles. He could feel his face heating because Liam would sometimes walk in and out of the room, staring at Dean’s bare ass, still red and bruised from earlier punishments.

So far Liam hadn’t taken things sexual, except when he forced them to kiss every time he came back.


	7. Chapter 7

Day four, however, Liam was getting extra intimate. More than Dean was comfortable with. He wouldn’t let Dean put on a shirt, and he took away Dean’s jeans too. Dean ended up having to walk around in just boxers, the cold chill of the large house sending shivers through him. To make matters worse, it was Liam’s day off. 

They were currently sitting on the couch, marathoning old 80’s slasher flicks. Well...trying to. Dean couldn’t concentrate because Liam was playing with his nipples, flicking them and causing Dean to gasp. He knew he was sensitive there, but no one really touched them since Cassie. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

Liam leaned forward, his lips just barely touching Dean’s neck. Then suddenly he started to kiss down his neck, trailing soft butterfly kisses down his chest. 

Dean nearly moaned, caught himself just in time to clamp down on the noise. He gasped, though, when Liam suddenly tweaked his nipple. “Love the little noises you’re making, Dean,” Liam whispered against him. 

Dean arched up as Liam unexpectedly took his other nipple into his mouth. He was dimly aware of Liam’s hand trailing down to the waistband of his boxers, playing with the hem of it. Liam let go with a wet pop, his eyes dark as he looked at Dean. “I’ve been wanting to do this since the bar,” he said.

Liam placed one hand over Dean’s crotch. Dean could feel his dick start to twitch, loving the attention, even through the thin fabric of his boxers. He found himself moaning before he could stop, arching into Liam’s hand. The man grinned. “You’re gorgeous, Dean. I don’t know how I held myself back.”

“I-I thought...we had sex that night,” Dean stuttered, trying not to lean in more to the touch.

Liam shook his head. “I wish. I want our time to be memorable. I want you to accept me and our life together and want this willingly.”

“I don’t though,” Dean said, feeling his dick get harder as Liam started to stroke it over his boxers. He jerked into Liam’s hand again. “Y-you kidnapped me from the bar. We’re not married, and you’re a sick, deluded psycho.” He really needed to learn to stop talking in dangerous situations. But Dean was getting scared. He was sure he was moments away from getting raped. 

He could see Liam’s eyes darken in anger. His hand gripped Dean’s dick tight, to the point of pain and Dean found himself whimpering. “I gave you one last chance, Dean. You blew it.” Suddenly he was being pulled up, Liam’s free hand gripping Dean’s hair painfully, his dick squeezed in warning at the same time.

This was it. Dean Winchester lived a good life. He kicked ass and saved the world over the past 30 something years. Saved Sammy’s ass from Lucifer and other crappy angels and world ending crisis. Got to see Mom for a little while again. Everything that was Dean was going to vanish just because he was stupid enough to think this guy was some innocent civilian. He let his guard drop and now he was going to be a mindless puppet to some run of the mill schmuck who happened to dabble in the occult.

He could feel tears in his eyes as they reached the entrance to the basement. “Don’t cry, Dean. It’s unbecoming,” Liam told him.

But it wasn’t like he could help it. He was going to lose his whole identity. He was going to become an actual Stepford Wife all for this freak and his family was going to get here too late.

Just as Liam started to open the door, however, they both heard the sound of something exploding. Dean was suddenly let go, dropping to his hands and knees. He looked up to see Liam thrown into a wall. His head slammed heavily against it, a sickening crack sounding. Dean froze, eyes wide as Cas walked into his peripheral range, looking the world like a vengeful angel. He could almost see the crackling of Cas’ powers, feeling the intensity, the enormity of his rage seething through the room.

Sam ran out from behind him and fell to his knees in front of Dean. He felt his brother grasp his face, desperately checking him over. Dean suddenly felt tired. He wanted to slump into his brother’s chest. Knew he always had Dean’s back. He vaguely saw his Mom rushing over to them as well, concern etched on her face.

Oh god. Was this real? Was he saved from this nightmare?

He heard Sam laugh, something he did when he didn’t know how to respond to the absurdity of a situation. He pulled Dean into him, stroking his hair, his face wet with fresh tears. “Yeah, Dean. This is real. We’re here. We found you, man.”

Dean was glad. He let his eyes close, content that his family was here. Cas was going to kill the motherfucker. And Sam and Mom were here. They wouldn’t let anything get to him. He could safely pass out. 

"Thank god. Knew I could count on you," he murmured.

He vaguely felt something wet fall on his cheek before allowing himself to finally give in to the darkness.

**THE END**


End file.
